There is an ever increasing need to understand matter at the nanoscale. For example, some scientists are developing new tools to observe individual atoms interacting with each other during chemical reactions. One way in which scientists attempt to observe individual atoms interacting with each other during chemical reactions is imaging liquid reactants using a transmission electron microscope (TEM).